Ipod Love
by themodestmouse
Summary: Features drabbles based on songs from my ipod. Pairing from Bleach: Ukitake x Nemu anybody? Rated T expected to change Edit: Changed to M to be safe. New Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello all! So guess what? I have a new favorite (bordering crack—but also quite possible) pairing. I give you: Ukitake and Nemu! Don't like it, well sorry, this whole drabble is about them too. BUT… I have a twist. I'm going to use random songs in my ipod to structure my drabbles (As in drabble, I mean like a paragraph drabble). It's not suggested that you go and look up the songs, but their titles were meant to give a theme. So it'll be interesting if you already know them. Thanks! (BTW- these are in no particular order of time!!)

Disclamer: I own non of the characters or songs portrayed in this and nor I ever will. I am also not making any money off these. Enjoy.

* * *

**I Will Possess Your Heart—Death Cab for Cutie**

Nemu reached carefully back slender hands gripping for a space that needed to be filled. She had never before realized the empty space. Softly, a larger hand slid against the white of her crème skin. The tips were gently calloused but the dip of the palm cupped against hers. Touching him was something new. Whether it was ripping people to shreds or making sure they were not a threat she had never affectionately been touched. She could feel the pulse of his thumb that caressed her thin skin. She closed her eyes sighing back against a warm chest feeling that her hand was not the only thing clasped. A tug at her heartstrings was all it took.

**Into The Night—Santana**

The wind whipped her hair around her black eyes widened considerably. Her shocked face was pure innocence rather than its stoic poses. Ukitake grinned warmly feeling special just to get that look on her face. He gripped her slender hand as if she was just porcelain. However; he knew she could just as easily break walls with those knuckles. Nemu involuntarily pouted feeling lost as his amusement. A certain white haired male laughed heartily at her walking around her letting her body spin away from him.

"Never danced, hm?"

The girl stared blankly, soon being enveloped in a warm embrace of movement.

**Kiss Kiss—Chris Brown**

Ukiake shuddered carefully feeling empty of breath. Lucky enough for him a spell of coughs didn't interrupt his moment of empty desire. A slender shinigami walked swiftly away from him, her hands at her sides fidgeting.

The older man blinked slowly with an erratic heart. He tried not to smile to big as he carefully tried to smudge the cherry flavored lip gloss off his mouth.

**Pressure—Paramore**

A clear water droplet rode the girls cheek dipping into her smiling lips.

"I'm… leaking."

The white haired captain sighed contently, stroking the hair of a young vice-captain. For such a smart and strong girl, some subjects were not so known to her.

"Your crying is all."

"Isn't this only an effect of being sad?"

Ukitake smiled simply, staring wisely down at the questioning women. He leaned down letting their lips catch before he broke away. The girl felt her heart tug and jump in circles (which was physically impossible). She realized then crying was not just for the sad and lonely. The girl reached up for another chance at happiness.

**Savin' Me—Nickleback**

A sea of white hair turned on the black asphalt, soaking in the tears of the sky. Fingers clutched as his stomach, a wet captains suit weighing his body down. Pools of watery red streaked beside him, the trails of blood shimmering in the moonlight. Cracking his spine yet again the male hurled himself over his hands air desperately trying to rip from his chest. With each patter of rain on his back, the pain seared through his whole body.

The male trembled feeling his hands catch himself, fingers trembling. If only he'd made it fast home… The male jumped gently at the feeling of slender hands wrap around him. A iorn grip clutched him rocking him back against a smaller chest. Unleashing his exhaustion he leaned back feeling the warmth of her seep into him. For now, the attack was gone. Ukitake leaned weakly against a hand that rested against his blood stained cheek.

**Scar Tissue—Red Hot Chili Peppers**

"Do you trust me?" A hushed voice crept into her ear making her suddenly shiver. Her eyes lost their fire, feeling almost unsure. But she continued giving a slight nod opening her mouth to speak back. Though blocking her way was one lone finger that touched her lips. Instantly silent the black haired girl looked up cautiously. Upon doing that she met halfway with anthers lips. Shocked, she stared only to be captured once again in his gaze.

She gave in easily, her lips pressing back.

**Shadow Of The Day—Linkin Park**

Nemu frowned lightly, feeling odd. Had she gone too far with Captain Ukitake? Perhaps she was overstaying her welcome? But he had been so friendly to her. She imagined the warm and welcome smile as she entered his home. It seemed as if it was yesterday that she'd first met him. Yet they both had known each other for the longest time. Except, getting to know him… Nemu stared blankly in front of her feeling a trickle of warmth run across her. She was different these days, even her own Captain had noticed. Of course not liking it. But could she help it?

Ukitake flickered off the light watching out the window as a shadow of a women faded away from his home. Nemu was welcome anytime and every time. She was not the cold stoic girl that she was brought up to be. It took a lot to make the girl smile, but it was indefinitely worth it. So clueless of the world, yet again, so smart on everything she had been taught to her by Mayuri. She had limited social contact, only being more interesting to uphold a small conversation. The white haired Captain smiled warmly turning to rest his thoughts in bed.

**Such Great Heights-- ?**

Nemu tried to force thoughts of her absence out of her head. The moment was too right, the feeling too surreal. The two sat silently on the dark orange of the rooftops. The hard brick pricking at their bottoms was the least of their worries. Or at least hers. The moonlight only made him shine, her eyes twinkled in amazement. The streaks of his white hair so perfectly nestled on his shoulders then splintering out into separated parts. She resisted the urge to try and run her fingers through it.

Because that would be to weird, correct? And mentioning it would also be? The girl stayed silent fearful of her clueless sorts of things. He seemed not to mind to explain things to her though the more it did the more she became aware of the word 'embarrassment'.

Unfolding her arms she looked back up at the sky finding a piece of heaven in their silence meeting. She easily slid back to rest her hands behind her finding one catch the skin of his. It rested there for only a moment before she could pull back from the softness. For a first, she blushed vigorously only to receive an innocent surprised look from him.

The night continued in silence each in a wordless agreement that they both enjoyed not only their presence but also their touch.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well, it's only a few but I'll be updating soon. So do ya'll like these two or what? Drabbles are sort of hard for me because I feel like I have to write a whole novel to get the feeling through. But then again maybe I should just keep practicing. Heh, heh. So what? Suggestions comments? Hell, I was even thinking of doing this for other parings too? Huh? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, long time no see! I've been extremely busy with school and holidays so hopefully this will make up for it. I've had this saved for awhile, and I finally had time to fix it up and post it! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Characters portrayed in these drabbles. Nor am I making money off of these.

**Warning:** Slight sexual reference at the end. But we're all big kiddies now, right?

* * *

**Gasolina** - Daddy Yankee

Lights swirled his head, the crowded bar smoky tendrils of the gray gas floating around them. Perhaps it was the urge of alcohol or the suppressed urge of fun that was just ready to erupt, but Jyuushiro and Shunsui had found themselves caught in bounds of alcohol. The middle aged white haired Captain swirled his drink lazily a goofy smile creeping on his face. His friend beside him was literally passed out beside him. The look on Nano's face was priceless as she and a pretty little black haired woman found them in the bar.

Eyeing them curiously Ukitake hiccuped and laughed loudly as Shunsui awoke and tried to throw himself on his lieutenant. While Nano thrust her large book at the captains face Ukitake saw a rather uncomfortable looking Nemu looking around. He leaned forward squinting to see her face, his goofy smile only curving more. Kurotsuchi's girl right?

Ukitake winked playfully at the girl before laughing along with Shunsui as Nano complained how they were so stupid.

**I Kissed A Girl - **Katy Perry

Ukitake widened his eyes his legs feeling weak. Feeling sweat start to form on his brow his hand pulled at his collar roughly.

Rangiku bent over halfway her eyes gazing into dark eyes. Nemu met up halfway her lips forming around the other woman's lips. Feeling a shiver pass down her spine she moaned carefully. Rangiku giggled into the kiss.

Zaraki bellowed a great laugh in the background letting his large hand grab Ukiake's shoulder.

"See what a lil' persuasion can do?"

Ukitake gulped hard feeling the blood rush south.

**Clumsy - **Fergie

Nemu had first felt the statement 'falling in love' had been a hoax. Since when could a person rationally decide that they loved them in a periodic amount of time? And why would they be falling? Nemu frowned upon this thought her head up to the clouds watching them carefully. Wouldn't you rather be flying in love? The dark haired woman pondered this thought further, her mind caught up in thoughts of this 'love'. She may just need to experiment on this love thing. Could someone truly fall in love with another person?

Nemu suddenly gasped, her mind jumbled as she tripped on her own foot. Unusual as this was, Nemu had faults as everyone else. The girl fell on her knees with an 'umph'. Scowling at the ground she realized a shadow around her.

Slowly looking up she realized the shadow came from a concerned looking thirteenth division Captain. Nemu stared up at his face, his brows slightly furrowed. He spoke instantly breaking the light tension of her silence.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, are you okay?"

Nemu stared into his eyes, fixated on them for a moment. Realization came over her face then, the sudden feeling of her knees on the ground. Ah. Her eyes grew slightly wide. She dusted herself off and stood.

"Thank you for your concern, Captain. I'm fine, however; I think I must have just fallen in love with you."

Nemu smiled warmly at the suddenly dumbfounded man before turning swiftly and heading on her way.

Ukitake stared ahead of him shocked, a piece of hair falling in his frozen face. L-love?

**Don't Matter** - Akon

Nemu silently hung her head, her hands being captured by another's. The rough texture of his hands on her soft skin made her shiver warmly, her eyes solemnly glancing up. She was lifted by dark coal eyes his own having a tint of sadness.

The group of onlookers watched from a distance curious of what was going on. Some scowled in disgust while others looked shocked and surprised.

Ukitake stared down at Nemu feeling the crowd drive holes in their backs. Blinking slowly, the male leaned down his hands then cupping her face tenderly.

Within three soft seconds of the kiss a familiar form busted from the crowd.

"Captain Ukiatke, off my lieutenant!"

Nemu shed away from the older man, his white hair hung at his shoulders. Mayuri snatched the girl's arms roughly dragging her off.

Restraining himself, Ukitake turned to leave, his eyes grazing the shocked crowd with a slight glare.

**It's Not Over -**Daughtry

Nemu rigidly shifted in the sheets her legs in-twined in the soft cloth. The morning air was stiff a fog drifting into the room before disappearing in front of her. She coldly stared to the window, eyeing the lighted sky.

She should have been happy but, her mood seemed to decrease with each passing second. How had things gotten this far? Endless nights and surprise meetings that more and more shinigami seemed to find out. She felt her neck hairs raise slightly feeling a figure stir awake beside her. So he was awake…

Gentle lips met her neck, a hand running over hers. The white haired captain breathed into her ear,

"You're distressed…"

Nemu closed her eyes and pulled away dragging the sheets along with her leaving a trail at her feet.

"We need to talk…"

The girl murmured aloud, her breath fogging the window blurring her sight out to the world.

**Lollipop** - Lil Wayne

"Do you have anything to eat?"

Ukitake raised his head quickly, feeling embarrassed that he'd fallen asleep on his paperwork. However, Nemu who was lounging around in his work office didn't seem to notice. She had been coming over more often with reasons of needing help on paperwork. Supposedly Mayuri had let her take his and her load of work and she was overloaded. With a pretty good suspicion that it wasn't the exact case Ukitake didn't want to be rude. So he'd gladly agreed to help her out. However, oddly, she seemed to get enough work in to do his paperwork. The girl persistently stared at him while he blinked innocently letting the scene filter from blurry to crisp.

Food? Where? Ukitake forced his eyes off her face and looked around. Um, food? He stared at his desk blankly, the silence getting awkward.

"Erm..hold on…"

The man started to pat his clothes down finding some candy in his pockets. Hm, so he hadn't given it all to Hitsugaya? The male smiled wide and grabbed a lollypop out from his clothing. He tossed it to her.

"Candy?"

The girl caught it swiftly, staring at it blankly. Soon enough she started to unwrap it plenty satisfied.

"Thank you."

The room fell silent again, Ukitake picking up his pen scribbling in a few more notes. He stared at his paper in a bored fashion before hearing small sounds in front of him. Curious he found himself staring at Nemu. And he realized what it was. Nemu innocently let her tongue lick the candy, her delicate fingers holding the stick.

Ukitake stared some hair falling in-between his eyes. She seemed more than satisfied as she let her lips wrap around the bright red candy a nice circular bulge sticking from her cheek. Sub-consciously the girl took it out to take a breath; she let her tongue prod at the candy slowly.

The male gulped silently watching her as she licked at the cherry circle more. If he didn't know any better he could have started sweating. And then instantly, her eyes adverted up at him. Dark almond shaped eyes stared at him with one of the most innocent stares he'd ever seen. He felt a nosebleed coming on but stopped as she popped the candy out of her mouth and spoke,

"Captain…you're looking a little flushed. Would you like to go to the fourth division?"

She tilted her head slowly as the male coughed and shook his head swiftly his eyes quickly adverting to his paperwork.

**Crash Into Me** – Dave Mathews Band

A sea of white erupted in front of her eyes. It couldn't have been his long sleek hair, but rather it was a feeling of bliss. Her breaths hitched upon each other a gentle coo from her lover to calm her down. The white shock raked at her loins shivering up and down her body not leaving a piece untouched.

She was soaring by now, out of her sweat-slicked body and somewhere beyond this place. And yet while it came so quickly, she fluttered back to earth her heart trying to rip from her body. Unable to open her eyes the girl felt the bliss sizzle down to the sound of heavy but satisfied breaths.

* * *

Authors Note: Yay for a finale! Anyways, I'm not sure when I'll have time to post anymore on this story because I've been itching to write something new. So as always review please!


End file.
